


In Schwarz

by Fantaseed



Category: German Pop Music RPF, Kraftklub, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Zugezogen Maskulin
Genre: Gen, Klubtour, London, UK - Freeform, ZM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaseed/pseuds/Fantaseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five regular guys from Chemnitz. Two German rappers. One city, London. One ghost haunting a London club. After the ghost breaks into Buckingham Palace and puts Felix in there, Kraftklub are blamed and arrested for trespassing. Can Zugezogen Maskulin stop Kraftklub from being deported from the UK, or is it back to Karl-Marx-Stadt for the band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Schwarz

**Author's Note:**

> Message 13/11/2014: A big thank you to Jürgen for telling me that this fanfic has been linked to somewhere on Facebook, which is why the hit count has been going up so much. I don't know who linked to it, but whatever, it's fine. If you are here from Facebook, then hello! =)
> 
> Notes: So Kraftklub apparently went to London. LONDON! German music in the UK... wow. I can't believe they are going international! To celebrate, here is a Kraftklub Klubtour fanfiction in English! Personally I am not that much of a fan of Zugezogen Maskulin (they are OK and better than most other German rappers but personally I am not a big rap fan because I prefer always Kraftklub), but they were at the tour apparently so they'll be in the story too. Apologies in advance for the description of London... I basically don't know anything about the city because I have never been there, so anything I say about it is most likely incorrect. I also don't know that much about the UK or British things. So sorry! (Oh well, it's only a fanfic, after all! We can make things up as we please!)
> 
> As a German, I hope one day to see Kraftklub and also other German language music famous all over the world! They deserve it, and they can do it! And I hope that the many British people who went to see them enjoyed themselves! As well as the Dutch and Czech people who went to see them! You are all very lucky to see such an amazing band live! I can barely cope with the fact that Kraftklub are now so famous in Britain! So thank you eternally, British people! And! I believe that one day Kraftklub will be number one all across the worldwide! So here is what I believe is the first ever English-language Kraftklub fanfiction! When Kraftklub become big in America, (this WILL happen), or even bigger in the UK, (and that WILL happen too.. believe me!), I will probably write more English stories about them for you! And if you've never heard of Kraftklub before... then why haven't you? Go and listen to them! Right now! You won't regret it! They are truly one of the best bands to exist ever in the entire universe! No joke! They're so amazing! Wow! I think of them always! =)
> 
> (Update: Story now completed! Also apologies for any English/grammar/spelling mistakes that may or may not be present! I am German but I hope that my English here is without Mistakes! So please tell me if you find any! Thanks!)

The clocktower of Big Ben chimed to signal that yet another hour had passed in the busy city, as the sun began to set in the early afternoon. Kraftklub were in a city that they had never played before, the British capital of London, and had brought along their friends, the rappers Zugezogen Maskulin, as their support act. It wasn't often that German bands who only made music in German would perform in Great Britain, so this would be an extra special occasion. This was all new to them. Being in Britain didn't change much, but it did change things a little. They hoped that it would go just as well as the concerts in Germany, the Netherlands and the Czech Republic had gone. Yes, they were very hopefully of that indeed. It would probably go just as well, perhaps even a little better. But there were a few things that they had to sort out first. And to do that, they had to go to the club that they would soon be playing in.

\---

Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin stepped into the club. They wouldn't be playing in here just yet, but they had to make sure that everything was just perfect before they did. The receptionist sitting on the desk didn't even seem to notice them come in, she seemed far too distracted by the game taking place on her phone to help the bands out.  
"Hey," Max said, and the receptionist paused the game but didn't look up, "We need to come in and have a look around at the venue. Is that ok? We need to decide where we want all our instruments to go and then test them. And Zugezogen Maskulin need to test... um... well, they're just here with us."  
"Ok," the receptionist still didn't even look up from her desk, "Sure, I'll go and call the manager."  
The receptionist pressed a button on her desk, and a while later, the manager of the venue walked out to greet them, and to show them all around the place. They were all very impressed.  
"It's perfect," Felix smiled, "We should be able to get a great sound in here."  
"Yes, I agree," the manager replied, "It is a very nice club. I am so proud to be both the manager and the owner of this place. We are one of the oldest venues in London, iconic, in fact, it's just a shame that bands tend not to visit us anymore..."  
"They don't?" Till asked, surprised, "And why is that?"  
The manager looked at them, shocked. They actually didn't know? Well, they were from outside of the country, so it made sense for them not to know, but still, it was one of the most known stories in this area of London.  
"Oh, you really don't know? Well, because of the ghost, of course."  
Silence descended on the stadium. The ghost? What ghost? No one had told any of them about any ghost. The Germans couldn't work out whether the manager was trying to joke with them or not. He looked serious enough.  
"Um..." Testo said, "That was a joke, right?"  
"No," the manager turned away from them, walking out of the room, "But I wish it was. I really do."  
"Ya know," Grim104 said after the manager had left the venue completely, "British people sure have a strange sense of humour."  
"Ain't that the truth," Steffen said, still confused at what had just happened, "Now then, where were we?"  
"Ok, that's enough of that," Felix laughed, "We can't just stand around here all day, guys! We have things to test!"

\---

They all had hoped that that would be the end of all the talk about ghosts, and that the rest of their stay in London would be fairly uneventful. But that wasn't to be. The story of the ghost of Highbury was virtually unknown outside of the United Kingdom, but apparently nearly all the British people knew about it. Everyone they spoke to in London seemed to know about this ghost that was supposedly haunting the club that they would be playing in. And everyone in London seemed to think there was something seriously wrong with that area. And although none of them had personally saw the ghost, they all felt that something was very strange about that club.  
And that wasn't all, something didn't seem to be quite right with the hotel that they were staying in either. They noticed that things had begun to go missing from the hotel room. Small things at first, a sock here and there, a bar of soap would vanish. But then bigger things began to seemingly disappear, and instruments other important items began to go missing. It was Till who brought this to the rest of Kraftklub's attention, just before they were going to do another soundcheck.  
"Uh, guys," Till said, "All our instruments have gone missing... all of them, even the spare ones! I can't find them anywhere!"  
"Wha?" Felix said, "They can't have gone missing! How can so many things just go missing like that? They must be in this building somewhere! Maybe they just got moved?"  
They all looked all over in both the hotel and even back in the club for the missing instruments, but they were nowhere to be found. It seemed like they had just disappeared. Almost as if...  
"Ah ok, I get it now," Steffen said, "Someone here is pretending to be the ghost. Hiding our stuff to try to scare the rest of us. It was you, wasn't it, Felix? Haha, Felix, very funny, but you can bring our instruments back now."  
Felix was just confused by this.  
"Hmm?" Felix said, "I don't know what you're talking about. In fact, I sort of thought it was you who had took them!"  
"Not me," Steffen shrugged, "Till, was it you?"  
"Huh? No it was not!" Till said, before adding, "But... but maybe, maybe it _was_ the ghost that guy was talking about! What if it's _real_?!"  
"Yeah but," Max said, "The ghost only haunts the venue though, right? So why would it follow us to the hotel?"  
"Because it can do what it wants," Till said, "It's a ghost!"  
Steffen was getting quite annoyed at all this talk of ghosts. He didn't believe there was such a thing. He just wanted to find the instruments and get on that stage to make sure everything was working correctly. It would be even more important to check that all the instruments were ok and still working properly after them all going missing like this. And all this talk of ghosts was wasting time in which they could be searching for the lost instruments.  
"What if the ghost-" Karl began, but Steffen interrupted him.  
"Stop it everyone," Steffen said, "There's no ghost! I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."  
"Yeah but," Karl looked around, "If none of us took it, then where did all our stuff go to?"  
"I don't know," Steffen sighed, before looking over to where Grim and Testo were standing, "Maybe it's Zugezogen Maskulin who are pretending to be the ghost."  
"Hey, come on now," Grim104 said, "We didn't touch anything!"  
"Yeah, really," Testo said, "We promise we didn't take that stuff!"  
"Thanks Steffen," Felix sighed, "First you accuse us, and now you accuse our Vorband?"  
"Oh, no... I didn't mean it like that... I mean... I'm not accusing you two of anything," Steffen said to Zugezogen Maskulin, "I'm just saying... anyone could have taken it. So some things went missing, so what? Things go missing all the time, people misplace them, or just lose them, or someone else takes them... these are the realistic reasons. It does not mean that there is a ghost!"  
"But Steffen-" Felix began.  
"No," Steffen said, "I refuse to believe that a ghost is haunting us! That's just silly! Now, let's go and find those instruments, I'm sure they'll be around here somewhere."

\---

It was a little while later now, and Kraftklub were still standing around in the club. They were waiting for Zugezogen Maskulin to show up, as some of their stuff had gone missing now too and Kraftklub wanted to be the first ones to tell them about it, rather than waiting for them to find out for themselves.  
Meanwhile, Zugezogen Maskulin were just about to walk into the club, when a random Londoner approached them.  
"Hey mates," the Londoner said to them as they walked towards the club, "You ain't goin' into that club... are ya?"  
"Uh, of course we are," Grim said, "Why?"  
"It's just, ya know, the ghost mate, innit! Cor blimey, you must know! There's a ghost in that club! It's haunted, and no one wants to go in there! I'm warnin' ya, turn back now or you just might regret it!"  
"Eh, we'll take our chances," Testo said, "The two of us and Kraftklub against one ghost... yeah, we've got it sorted."  
"Well ok, but don't say I didn't warn you two!"  
And with that the two of them walked into the club, to find Kraftklub standing there, waiting for them.  
"Oh hey guys," Felix smiled.  
"Hey!" they both answered in unison.  
"Ok, um, we need to talk to you both about something. Remember we had tons of copies of your EP, Grim, and ZM things and stuff like that..."  
"Yeah, I do, and?" Grim104 said.  
"Yeaah, well, there's been a bit of a problem," Till said.  
"What kind of problem?" Testo asked.  
"Uh, well, we kinda lost them somehow, they've all disappeared," Till said.  
"What?! How did you lose them?!" Grim said, pointing in the direction where they once where, "I put all of them right there!"  
"Yeah well, they've all gone somewhere," Till said, walking over to the place where the CDs had been kept, "At least we still have all of the... wait... oh. Uh oh."  
"Oh for goodness sake," Steffen said, "What is it now?"  
"Our ones have gone missing too," Till said, "All the copies of 'In Schwarz' are gone!"  
"What?!" Felix yelled, "Gone where?!"  
But no one had the answer to that.

\---

It seemed that this trip to London was quickly becoming a disaster, but Kraftklub were determined not to let the phantom thief ruin everything. So many people in London were warning them about the ghost, that it almost seemed that it might be better to just admit defeat at this point, and maybe move the concert to another, less haunted venue. But, apparently there was no other place available at that time, so it was decided that they wouldn't give up just yet. Besides, what could one little ghost do against one of the most popular bands in the whole of Germany?

\---

It was a little while later that Karl had some news, he had received a phone call saying that the Grim 104 EPs had been found, and he gathered everyone to tell them.  
"Oh, that's great news!" said Grim104, "So you found them, then!"  
"No, we didn't find them," Karl said, "Some tourists did... in a barrel."  
"In a barrel?" Grim asked, "Why were they in there?"  
"I have no idea," Karl sighed, "That's not the only thing though... the barrel was inside Big Ben."  
"Inside... wait, what?!"  
"I know!" Karl said, "That's what we thought too! We still have no idea how they got in there..."  
"Well, if you found one thing, then the others can be found too... did you find the copies of In Schwarz?" Grim asked.  
"No," Karl said, "Not yet. We are still looking for those..."  
"Someone must be stealing from us... maybe we should report this to the British police?" Steffen said.  
"That's a great idea!" said Till, "Should we tell them about the ghost?"  
"Um, no," Steffen sighed, "Of course not. We'll just tell them that some things we brought with us have gone missing and we think they've been stolen. I mean, a whole bunch of CDs can't just pick themselves up here and then magically appear inside a barrel in Big Ben, can they? No, someone is doing this, and we have to find out who. And before someone says it's the ghost... there is no ghost! We need to find out who is _really_ doing all of this!"

\---

A little while later, Felix walked back into his hotel room, he needed some time to think about what was happening. The rumours couldn't be true... could they? There couldn't really be a ghost in London... could there? In the end he decided he would try to get some sleep rather than worrying about such things. Maybe things would become clearer when he woke up. And with that he sat down on the bed, but suddenly, a bright white light flashed in the room, and, when it faded, Felix had disappeared, and the room was empty.

\---

The others were still looking for the CDs and the instruments a long time later, and Steffen was now seriously considering phoning the Metropolitan Police to deal with this. He was just about to pick up the phone and call them when they were interrupted by Max running down the stairs.  
"Hey, hey guys!" Max yelled, "Has anyone seen Felix? He went upstairs to his hotel room a little while ago but now he's disappeared! I've looked everywhere, and he isn't anywhere in the building..."  
"Hmm, maybe he went out to look for the CDs?" Till suggested.  
"That's true," Steffen said, "If Grim's ones appeared inside a barrel in Big Ben, then perhaps our ones are somewhere in there too!"  
"Right then," Till smiled, "We should go too! Let's go to Big Ben!"  
"Aw yes, I've always wanted to see what was inside Big Ben," Karl said as they all left the club, "It's good to get out of that place anyway, it's true what they say around here, there really is something wrong with that place. I can feel it."

\---

Walking down the London road they saw a ton of interesting things. The typical London phone boxes, the red buses, London was just like how they had saw it on TV. They even saw a bunch of people giving a 'spooky ghost tour' in the area around the club.  
"You see that," Steffen said, pointing to yet another ghost tour that was happening nearby, "There is no ghost! People are just making money from the idea that there is a ghost! The owner of the club is too... probably."  
"Eh, whatever," Max said, disinterested in all the ghost talk, "So, how close are we to Big Ben now?"  
"It's not far," Till said, as he pointed over to where it was, "Look, we can even see it from here!"  
"It's Big Ben! We can see it from everywhere," Steffen said, "That doesn't mean we're that close to it!"  
They walked over the bridge across the River Thames. It was night time now but the river still looked beautiful in the darkness.  
"Wait..." Karl said as they passed the river, "What's all that black stuff floating on the river?"  
The six of them all looked out across the water, and saw a huge black shape floating in the distance. It looked to be made from hundreds of smaller things, but they couldn't quite make out what they were.  
"Hey, hey guys," Grim104 said, "Look, on those things, it's the Kraftklub logo, I think... it's too dark to see it properly but..."  
And then they realised, as the moonlight hit the river just at the right moment, lighting up the black mass so that they could clearly see what it was. Grim was right, that was indeed the Kraftklub logo on those items. They could see it more clearly now that the light was just right. Kraftklub t-shirts, Kraftklub merchandise, it was all the things that they had brought with them to sell on the Klubtour. Only now they were ruined, sitting in the middle of the River Thames. Some floating, some sinking a little. All of them soaking wet, and most likely, ruined. Things were going from bad to worse. It was all going wrong.  
"Aw man," Testo said, pointing towards the river, "There's a Zugezogen Maskulin one thrown in there as well... look!"  
"Oh yeah, there is," Grim104 replied, "Well, that sucks."  
They all stood there on the bridge for a few moments, just looking out at all the merchandise, now floating on the river. The German musicians couldn't believe this was happening to them. Why them? Why now? What could anyone possibly have against Kraftklub? Steffen in particular was really annoyed at all of their things being tossed into the river by some unknown thief.  
"What?! But I just don't understand!" Steffen yelled, "Why would someone throw our stuff in the water? This is ridiculous! Who is doing this and why are they trying to ruin our concert?"  
"And far more importantly," Till said, "Where the hell is Felix?"  
"I don't know..." Karl said, "But we have to find him, come on, he can't have gone too far away."

\---

Just at that moment, Felix woke up in a strange room, full of all sorts of strange ornaments and items. Weird golden looking objects hung on all the walls, and brightly coloured jewels were displayed prominently on shelves. The items were beautiful, and it looked like they held a great value. At first Felix thought he was dreaming, but this felt far too real to be a dream. He had no idea where this was, or how he had even gotten there, all he knew was that this was not the hotel room he was in just a few moments ago. Looking outside the window, he saw a huge garden in front of him. It stretched out for as far as he could see, and seemed to be very well kept indeed. He was about to try to find a way outside of this strange building, when he heard footsteps, someone was walking behind him. He turned around quickly and saw a man dressed in a full beefeater outfit looming over him. These were the people who guarded the Queen, and this one in particular looked very annoyed indeed.  
"Um, hello there," Felix said, "I-"  
But the beefeater was in no mood for small talk.  
"Who the hell are you and why are you in Buckingham Palace?" the man yelled.  
"B-Buckingham Palace!?"  
"How dare you just break into here!" the beefeater continued, "You do realise that I'm going to have to have you arrested now, don't you? Well, don't you?!"  
"What? No! Wait! I just woke up here, I didn't-"  
"Be quiet!" the beefeater said, "I don't want to hear it! Save it for the Metropolitan Police!"  
Felix sighed, looking around the room it didn't seem that there was any other way out of it other than the door that the beefeater was blocking. It did look like he was going to be arrested for sure. This was the absolute worst thing that could have happened. And just how was he going to explain this to the rest of his band?

\---

Being carted off to jail in a police van was not the best start of the day for Felix Brummer, and now, sitting in a police cell, he sat and thought about how he could have possibly gotten into Buckingham Palace. Was it the ghost? Was it really real? The ghost had moved him somehow? Teleported, even? But more importantly than knowing how this had happened, he needed to figure out just how he was going to get out of this mess. And he needed to make sure that this didn't damage the reputation of Kraftklub. Yes, he needed to make sure of that. He would hate for this to effect the band in any way whatsoever. Just then, he was brought from his thoughts as a policeman walked into the cell.  
"You have to believe me!" Felix said as the officer came nearer, "I didn't-"  
"Shut up," the policeman interrupted, "You get one phone call in here right now. So use it wisely."

\---

The rest of Kraftklub were still walking around Big Ben with Zugezogen Maskulin. It was getting later now, and they still hadn't found Felix. Searching and searching, but it seemed to be hopeless. They couldn't find him anywhere in London. They were getting more and more concerned about where he might be. Maybe they had to find him before the ghost did..? All they knew was that they weren't finding him here.  
"Where do you think he could be?" Till said, before adding, worried, "Wait... do you think the ghost took him away? Like the CDs!"  
Steffen sighed.  
"No, Till," Steffen said, "Because that would be ridiculous. How many times do I have to say it? There is _NO_ ghost!"  
They all walked around for a little more, still searching for him. Calling his name, but to no avail. It seemed that the streets were all empty.  
"This is a waste of time..." Karl said, "Why can't we find him?"  
"That's it," Steffen said, "If we don't find Felix soon I am calling the police."  
"Good idea," Karl agreed.  
But suddenly, Till's phone rang, and he quickly answered it.  
"Who... who is this?" Till said.  
"Till... Till!" it was Felix, which stunned Till into silence, "Till? Are you still there? Where are you?"  
"Felix!" Till yelled, "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you? We did try to call you already but you didn't answer!"  
"I'm not calling from my own phone," Felix sighed, "Till... I'm at Scotland Yard Police Station... I've been arrested... but you've gotta believe me Till, it wasn't my fault! I swear!"  
"What?! WHAT?! Felix, what happened?" Till said.  
"I woke up in Buckingham Palace... I have no idea how I got in there, really!" Felix said, "The last thing I remember I was in my hotel room... the next thing... I was in Buckingham Palace! But... but now the British police say I'm going to be charged with trespassing! Please, I have to go now but please do something, I didn't do it! I didn't!"  
And with that Felix hung up the phone, and the officer made him walk back into the police cell.  
"That was Felix?" Testo asked, "Did he say where he is?"  
"Yes..." Till said sadly, putting the phone back into his pocket, "He did..."  
"There, that's great then!" Steffen smiled, "Problem solved!"  
"No, no problems have been solved," Till sighed, "It's terrible, Felix is in some police station! He has been arrested!"  
"What?!" yelled Max, which took everyone by surprise as he hadn't said that much until now. They all just stood there in shock for a few moments. Felix had been arrested?! Surely this could not be really happening...

\---

They all got into the Kraftklub car, which then sped off down the road, to the direction of Scotland Yard Police Station. They needed to get Felix back from the British police force. They needed to figure out a way to prove his innocence.  
"I can't believe this has happened!" Steffen yelled angrily, "There's no way this could get any worse!"  
"Please don't say that," said Grim104, "You know when people say things like that things typically get even worse!"  
"You guys," Testo sighed, "You just _had_ to pick the haunted club, didn't you? The only haunted club in London, and that's the one you picked."  
"Well we didn't do it on purpose!" Till said, "We had no idea that it was haunted!"  
"For the last time," Steffen said, "It is _not_ haunted!"  
Just at that moment, the car pulled up outside Scotland Yard, and the remaining members of Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin got out of the car and all walked together into the station.  
"Well well well then," the police officer standing inside said as they all stepped inside, "Just why have you all come into here then?"  
"We're... we're just looking for our friend," Steffen said, "His name is Felix! We believe he has falsely been arrested!"  
"Ah, Felix," the officer laughed, "Yes, he has been arrested, but it wasn't falsely. He broke into Buckingham Palace somehow. However... seeing as it is a first offence, and he may have just sleepwalked into there or something... maybe... we will let him go... for now. However, if we have any more trouble from him or the rest of your little band, then we will be deporting all of 'Kraftklub' back to Chemnitz immediately! Do you understand?"  
"Yes... yes sir," Steffen said, as Felix walked out to greet them.  
"Felix!" Till yelled.  
"Guys!" Felix smiled, "I'm being released, isn't that great!"  
"It is," Steffen said, "Now then, let's please get out of here!"

\---

"Honestly guys, I really don't know what happened," Felix said as they all got back into the car outside the police station, "I just... there was a bright light and... I just woke up in there, I swear! I did not break into Buckingham Palace!"  
"No, this all makes perfect sense," said Grim104, "It's the ghost... the ghost is haunting us! It must have moved you into that palace somehow!"  
Steffen was getting more and more annoyed at all this ghost talk. Even when all the evidence pointed towards it, he still refused to believe that the London club was haunted, and that, even worse, it was targeting Kraftklub for some strange and unknown reason.  
"There is no ghost!" Steffen yelled, "How many times do I have to say it?"  
"Well, what is your explanation then?" Till asked.  
"Uh..." Steffen fell silent. There didn't seem to be any other reasonable explanation. He didn't believe that Felix had really broken into Buckingham Palace, but he didn't believe that the ghost was doing it either. For now, they all just wanted to drive back to the hotel, and just forget that this whole thing had ever even happened.

\---

It was now the next day, and while Kraftklub were happy that Felix had been released from the police station, they were not happy at all with the reaction of the British media. It seemed that the policemen at Scotland Yard had immediately sold the story to the press, and the media jumped on it. Every British news channel and newspaper featured this story, shown at length on the television, splashed upon the front page of the newspapers. Steffen looked down at the newspaper in front of him and sighed.  
"Well... there's no such thing as bad publicity, right?" Felix said.  
"Yes there is," Steffen lifted up the newspaper for all to see, "And this is it."  
The headline of the newspaper read 'Why do Kraftklub hate the British queen?!'  
"What the hell?!" Felix yelled, "We don't hate the queen! Why did they write that?! That's not true!"  
"Hey, I wanna see that," said Grim104 as Zugezogen Maskulin grabbed the paper.  
"Drama in London yesterday," Testo read out from the newspaper, "As the leader singer of the German band Kraftklub, Felix Brummer, was arrested yesterday after breaking into Buckingham Palace."  
"I swear, I didn't break in, I just woke up in there!" Felix said.  
"Well," said Till, "With all the other strange things happening here I have to say, I do believe you. Maybe Grim is right... maybe it is the ghost!"  
"There is no ghost!" Steffen said again, "How many times do I have to say it?"  
"Well, how did Felix get inside Buckingham Palace then...?" Testo asked.  
Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a TV sitting in the corner of the room. It was the British news channel, showing a picture of Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London, when suddenly they switched to a shot of the room containing crown jewels, sitting on top of a huge pile of Kraftklub albums. Kraftklub looked on in shock. Another thing going wrong, another thing involving them, this was exactly what they didn't need right now.  
"The guards keeping watch over the crown jewels woke up today to a strange sight indeed..." the news reporter said, as he held up a copy of 'In Schwarz', "The crown jewels were found today sitting on top of hundreds of German CDs, all identical to this one. We have no idea how these CDs were put into the room with the crown jewels... but yesterday, the lead singer of this band, Felix Brummer, was found inside Buckingham Palace after apparently breaking into the building. We consider this to be a grave insult to the entire United Kingdom, and a deportation order has now been issued by the Metropolitan Police for the German band Kraftklub."  
They all just sat there looking at the TV for a few moments, shocked, no one knowing what to say. This was going from bad to worse, it seemed that there was someone out there who would stop at nothing to stop them from playing in the British capital, and they clearly wanted to humiliate Kraftklub in the process.  
"Is this... is this serious? D-Deportation... order?!" Steffen yelled, looking in disbelief at what was on the screen, before accusing his fellow band member, "Felix, what the hell have you done?!"  
"It's not me!" Felix said, "Really! I swear, I didn't do anything!"  
"Don't you guys get it yet?" said Karl, "Till and Grim are right! It's the ghost! It's all because of the ghost! It all makes perfect sense now! Although why a ghost would hate Kraftklub... I really have no idea... hmm..."

\---

"Can someone please just google this ghost thing?" Till said, "Maybe there is a way posted on the internet to deal with it..."  
Steffen didn't even bother saying that there was no ghost this time. No one seemed to be listening to him the last ten times he had said it. And at this point, he was willing to try anything to fix this.  
"I think Zugezogen Maskulin are already looking into that," Felix replied.  
At that moment, Grim104 read out from the Wikipedia page he had opened on his phone, "The ghost of Highbury haunts the local music venue. Bands and musicians that go there generally don't stay to play, because this ghost stops them by sabotaging the event and stealing items from the band. Bands quickly leave before playing at the venue..."  
Grim flicked down to the list of bands who had been chased out by the ghost and began to read some of them out.  
"Wow, there is a lot of bands here that have been spooked out of this club by the ghost. Hahaha, Revolverheld are listed here, hahaha! Anyway, it says here that the ghost steals instruments and technical equipment to try and sabotage the performance of the various artists who show up here, and that the ghost is not happy until the bands cancel their concert and leave!"  
"Hey, that's exactly what's happening to us!" Felix said, "But... but it makes no sense... why would a ghost want to stop us from playing?"  
"It doesn't say," Testo replied, "No one seems to know why the ghost is haunting this place... it's the biggest mystery about it..."  
"Come on then," Grim104 said, "The solution is obvious! Don't you see? We need to try and talk to the ghost! Only then can we find out why it is doing this!"  
"What?! Talk to the ghost?!" Steffen yelled, "You can't be serious! Are you crazy, Grim?"  
Grim didn't have any time to answer, as just at that moment, the door burst open, revealing at least twenty police officers, all standing outside the room, all looking very annoyed indeed, and all waiting to take Kraftklub away. It seemed that finding the copies of 'In Schwarz' in the room with the crown jewels was the final straw for the London authorities. Breaking into the room containing the crown jewels, the most precious symbol of the United Kingdom, was something that the British government was not prepared to tolerate.  
"Uh oh..." Felix said, as the police surrounded them.  
"Everyone stop!" the officer yelled, "This is the police! Kraftklub! This is the final straw! The British government have personally ordered for you all to be detained! You have been charged with breaking into Buckingham Palace, putting CDs into the crown jewels room, and polluting the River Thames with Kraftklub merchandise!"  
"But it wasn't our fault!" Felix said, "None of it is our fault! I swear!"  
"It is your fault, it is the only explanation!" yelled the police officer, "And these insults to the United Kingdom shall not be tolerated! Now Kraftklub, you're all coming with us... and most likely being deported back to Germany!"  
"Oh but..." Till said, "But, we have to play in London!"  
"Well you should have thought of that before you broke into Buckingham Palace, and before you dumped items into our city's river!" the police officer yelled as they slapped handcuffs on the five members of Kraftklub.  
"Nooo!" Felix yelled, "It wasn't our fault! We swear!"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," the police officer said, "We've heard it all before. Now then, what about these two? Do we need to arrest them too?"  
"Uh, no, actually we're Zugezogen Maskulin," Testo said as the police approached him and Grim.  
"Zuge what?" the policeman said.  
"Some other band," Grim said, "Nothing to do with Kraftklub."  
"Fine, whatever," the officer said.  
"Oh gee, thanks!" Till said angrily as Kraftklub were taken away, "Thanks a lot, Zugezogen Maskulin! Thanks for nothing!"  
"Hey, don't worry Kraftklub," said Grim104, "We're going to sort this, we promise!"  
"Uh, are we?" Testo said, as Kraftklub were taken away out of the hotel and put into the many police cars which were lined up outside, still protesting their innocence in all of this.  
"We have to Testo," Grim replied, "Because I don't think anyone else is going to. And we can't let Kraftklub get arrested and deported for something they didn't even do! No, this time, we'll sort this."

\---

Testo sighed, the hotel was so empty without Kraftklub around. Now it was just the two of them, and they were determined to make things right. They headed off to the club, which was nearby, and was by this time, deserted. Luckily, the manager had given a key to every member of both Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin, so they could get inside with no problems.  
"Are you sure about this?" Testo said, "I mean, look what the ghost did to Kraftklub! Maybe we should just turn back now, and forget about the whole thing..."  
"No, we need to fix this," Grim replied, "We'll be the ones to talk to the ghost, and bring Kraftklub back! I'm sure we can do this!"  
"Well, how do we talk to the ghost then?" Testo asked.  
"I dunno," Grim said, "Maybe if we just try talking to it like this. Hey! Hey ghost! Ghost! Speak to us, we want to talk with you... please?"  
There was no reply. The two of them looked around but the room was empty and silent.  
"The ghost will speak English, not German," Testo suggested, "So try speaking English to it."  
"That is not true," came a voice from up above them, "I speak many things, I have had enough time..."  
The voice echoed, as a ghostly white figure appeared in the room with them.  
"Is that..." Testo began.  
"It is..." Grim104 finished, "It's the ghost. Well then, looks like it was real after all..."  
"Of course I'm real! How many times do I have to prove to you that I'm real? Must I throw your things into the river AGAIN?! Why don't you just leave already?!" the ghost yelled, "All the other bands left when their things got stolen! You stayed! Why?! I'll keep doing worse and worse things until you leave! Yes... you will leave... you will, and I'll make sure of it! I'll ruin this club, and I'll keep ruining it, to make sure that no one will ever play music here... ever again!"  
"You're a little late for that," Testo said, "Kraftklub have already been arrested and taken away by the British police... because of you!"  
The ghost just laughed.  
"Do you think I really care?" the ghost chuckled, "Really? In fact, I am rather pleased! Ha ha ha!"  
"At least tell us why you're doing this," Grim said, "There must be a reason... right?"  
"Yeah," Testo said, "Please tell us the reason, and then we'll leave, we promise!"  
The ghost thought for a moment, thinking about whether he should tell the two his story or not, but, in the end, he decided to.  
"Yes," the ghost sighed, "Yes there is. It is a long story but I will tell you both, after all, I honestly have nothing better to do. Long ago, the owner of this club, Mr. Farthingdon, had arranged for me to be killed, so that he could steal all of my jewels and items for himself, to make himself filthy rich... I had wanted to sell my items to give the money to charity upon my death, to do good things for others. But because of him, nothing good came of my death. Nothing! In return, I haunt this place that he owns... this music venue that he is so proud of... and I make sure that it is doomed to fail, and that any band that turns up here... will leave!"  
So that was the reason. But the bands themselves hadn't personally done anything wrong... it wasn't the musicians fault that the ghost had been stolen from. But this ghost seemed to be too clouded by the desire for revenge to see that. But the fact that there was a reason was good, the ghost wasn't just doing this because he enjoyed upsetting people, he was after revenge. And maybe, just _maybe_ , Zugezogen Maskulin could help with that, and, if so, then they could stop this ghost from haunting this place for good, and maybe then the ghost will help them to get Kraftklub out of the police station. To start with, they decided to try to reason with the ghost.  
"Um, you do realise that it's not our fault your things got stolen, right?" said Grim104, "Stealing our stuff and dumping it into rivers and trying to ruin our concert won't bring back your things, you know?"  
"And neither did putting Felix into Buckingham Palace!" Testo added.  
"Or throwing the Kraftklub albums into the room with the crown jewels!" Grim said.  
"Well yes," the ghost replied, "It doesn't bring my things back, but it does ruin the venue for Mr. Farthingdon... and that's what I really want. Revenge is all I have left, you see... I have nothing else left... but revenge..."  
"But... revenge on who?" Grim said, "It's Kraftklub who have been arrested... not the guy who stole your things! And Kraftklub haven't done anything wrong! None of this is their fault! Hey... I have an idea, how about this, we help you to get your things back, and, in return, you help us to get Kraftklub back from the police before they are deported!"  
"Hmm..." the ghost thought for a moment, "Well, fine. You are the first band who has ever even attempted to speak with me, so you must be doing something right. I will accept your offer."  
"Sweet!" Testo said, "Let's do this!"  
The ghost seemed pleased at this, although a little doubtful that the two of them could actually do it.  
"Excellent, I will leave it with you two..." the ghost smiled, "Hopefully you will get my things back for me. _Hopefully_. Uh, what did you say your group was called again?"  
"Zugezogen Maskulin," Grim answered.  
"Ah, alright then, I'm counting on you two, Zugezogen Maskulin. So good luck!" And with that the ghost waved and disappeared, leaving the two German rappers to figure out just how they were going to find the stolen items and return them to the ghost. Could Zugezogen Maskulin really stop Kraftklub from being deported from the UK, or would it be back to Karl-Marx-Stadt for the Chemnitz band?

\---

"Wow, ok," Testo said as the two of them walked outside, "You do realise that we have no idea how to get the items back, right? I don't think we can do it, and I think that you think the same thing, so why on earth did you promise the ghost that we could do it?!"  
"Calm down, my friend," Grim smiled, "I have a plan, now then, let's get in the car!"  
"Whose car, Kraftklub's car?!"  
"Well, yeah. Come on, it's not like they're here to use it or anything! They'll thank us later!"

\---

Zugezogen Maskulin were sitting in the car, not really sure where they were going, just knowing that they had to try something if they were ever to get Kraftklub back and to stop all the negative news in the British media.  
"So, I went onto the internet to get the address of the manager of the club," Grim explained, "So we're going to go there, I guess? Maybe if we try to get the stuff back but can't find it, the ghost will still help us to get Kraftklub back."  
"I doubt it," Testo sighed, "I think that the ghost won't be happy if we don't bring back things. We need to get back those jewels that were stolen from the ghost and return them to him. I don't think we'll be able to get Kraftklub out of trouble otherwise. Anyway, your big plan was just to google the address?"  
"Hey, we need to at least try something."  
A little while later, they switched on the radio to hear the news. They were wondering if the main headline was still the story about Kraftklub, and, it was. They were quite happy that Kraftklub weren't in the car with them, because they would have hated to hear all this negative news about themselves.  
"German band Kraftklub are soon to be deported," the woman on the radio said, "After insulting the United Kingdom by dumping merchandise into our river and breaking into Buckingham Palace as well as putting hundreds of albums where the crown jewels are kept..."  
Unfortunately for Kraftklub, there had been no other big news stories recently, so this was the headline news for every news channel and newspaper. And, since no major news stories had broken since, it continued to be the main piece of news throughout the entire United Kingdom. Kraftklub had now become a household name in Britain, but for all the wrong reasons.  
"Are you sure this is it?" Testo said, as the car drove through some sort of spooky looking forest.  
"Pretty sure," Grim replied, "This is where the internet said he lives, so I just hope that this is actually true."  
The car came to a stop, they had finally arrived at their destination. Rather than a house, like they had expected, this was instead a huge castle, in the middle of nowhere.  
"Wow," Testo said, "Look at this spooky place, it looks like the ghost should live here rather than in the club..."  
Grim had already gone to the door and found that it was already open.  
"Looks like someone forgot to lock the door," Grim104 said, "Come on then, let's go in."  
"Woah, wait," Testo said, "Felix got arrested for trespassing, and now we might as well? Why can't the ghost come here instead and get his own damn jewels?! What if the British police show up here, what will we say to them then? Sorry for breaking into this house... we're only doing it because some ghost told us too?"  
"Don't worry," Grim said, "There's nothing around here for miles, we are literally in the middle of nowhere! Besides, we're only here to take back what was stolen from the ghost in the first place! We are like a modern day Robin Hood... if Robin Hood was German. And a rapper."  
Walking through the building, the two of them looked through the various rooms. It was easy. Almost too easy. It was in one of the first rooms they went into. A room with nothing but one large-ish sack sitting in the middle of it. Inside the sack, there were various jewels and trinkets, almost glowing with the moonlight shining on them.  
"This must be the stuff, I guess..." Grim104 said, "But... I wonder why he hasn't sold it all already?"  
"Who cares," Testo said, "Let's just get all of this stuff out of here."  
They dragged it back and put it into the car. They were relieved about just how easy it had been. It looked like they might be the heroes of the day after all. And with this, their chances of getting Kraftklub out of Scotland Yard had just increased a lot.

\---

On their return to the club, the ghost was waiting there for them.  
"Is this it?" Grim said, showing the huge sack of jewels to the ghost. The ghost seemed quite surprised, but also happy.  
"Ah! Yes! This is it! You... you found it! You really found it!" the ghost said, pleased, "And so quickly too! Well now, I am impressed. Ah, I didn't think you could really do it, but you two proved me wrong!"  
The ghost looked at the sack of jewels for a little while, while the German rappers just stood there, wondering if the ghost would really keep his promise and help them to get Kraftklub released. They were about to say something when suddenly, the ghost spoke once again.  
"Ok, this is perfect, this is all perfect. Here, I have something here for you. A little reward," the ghost said, and handed Testo a tape.  
"What is it?" Testo asked, looking at the tape.  
"It's false CCTV footage," the ghost laughed, "I created it just before. It shows Mr. Farthingdon dragging your friend Felix into Buckingham Palace, and also shows him dumping CDs into the river... so you see, you can have a happy ending after all! Now you just need to get that guy falsely arrested... hahahaha!"  
"Great... I guess?" Testo said, "Come on Grim, let's go back to Scotland Yard and get Kraftklub back."  
"Good luck," the ghost laughed as the two rappers ran out of the club to try and get Kraftklub released.

\---

The two of them rushed into Scotland Yard to give the evidence in. The police officer looked across at the two German rappers, looking very annoyed as they both rushed to try to tell him about the evidence.  
"No really!" Testo said, "We have proof that Kraftklub are innocent!"  
"Yeah, just, look at this. It's a CCTV tape! It proves that Kraftklub were right all along," Grim said, pushing the small video tape towards the police officer, "It was really the manager of the club, Mr. Farthingdon, who has been sabotaging the event and trying to blame Kraftklub!"  
"Hmm..." the police officer said, "I see..."  
The Metropolitan Police viewed the entire tape. It proved everything for them, despite being fake CCTV made by the ghost, it was very realistic, and so the police completely believed it.  
"Right then, we need to arrest Mr. Farthingdon," the police officer said, "Luckily we haven't deported Kraftklub yet. Here, we'll release them, and you can have them back while we investigate this incident further."  
And with that, the police lead Kraftklub out of the police cell, and reunited them with Zugezogen Maskulin.  
"Kraftklub!" Testo yelled.  
"Oh my god you guys!" Felix said, "I can't believe you got us out of here!"  
"Yeah," Karl grinned, "Thank you both so much!"  
"It was nothing," Testo smiled, "Really!"  
The members of Kraftklub could hardly believe their luck. Just a few hours ago, it looked like they were about to be deported for good from the United Kingdom, and now, thanks to the help of Zugezogen Maskulin, they were now free. But, although Kraftklub were happy to be finally out of the jail cell, they weren't so happy at the British police force tarnishing their name throughout the UK media.  
"Hey," Steffen said to the police officers, "Aren't you going to apologise for falsely accusing us, and for spreading stories about us in the British media?!"  
"Hahaha, no," one officer said, "We're not. Now get out of here, before we arrest you again!"  
And with that they all rushed out of the building.

\---

"Grr, how dare they!" Steffen yelled, as they stepped out of the car and headed back into the club, "I can't believe them! Our reputation in Britain has been ruined because of them! And they won't even apologise to us?"  
"Hey, let's just be happy that we finally got out of that place," Karl said, as they all walked through the empty club, "I never want to see that place again! British jail is a scary place! It's just a good thing that ZM managed to get us out of there, and-"  
"We talked to the ghost," Testo interrupted.  
"Oh, I was just about to ask you how you got us out," Till said, and he didn't seem very surprised that Testo had just told them about the ghost.  
"Yes," Testo said, "That's how we got you guys out of the jail! It was the ghost who gave us the... uh... 'evidence'... needed to release you!"  
"What? Really?" Max said, "Tell us the whole story... please?"  
And so Zugezogen Maskulin explained to them the whole tale. About how they had made first contact with the ghost, how the ghost had told them to retrieve the stolen jewels from Mr. Farthingdon, the owner of the club, and how they had then gone into his house and retrieved the jewels for the ghost, and how it had all been a lot easier than they had expected. The members of Kraftklub all seemed very convinced. Except for one.  
"I'm sorry ZM, but I don't believe any of that," Steffen shrugged, "You'll have to prove it to me!"  
"Fine, we'll show you," Grim104 said, stepping into the middle of the room, "Ghost? Are you here?"  
"Yes I am," a voice echoed from above them, as the same ghostly figure floated down and stood next to Grim, "Here, I see you got your friends back."  
"Indeed we did," Grim said, as Steffen just stood there, shocked. So it was real. The ghost was _actually real_. It had finally been proven to him. And yet he still could hardly believe it.

\---

Steffen was still speechless as the rest of Kraftklub went to sit down.  
"Well, you know what we should do now, don't you?" Grim104 smiled, "Let's turn on the radio and hear some good news about Kraftklub for a change!"  
And with that he went over to the nearby radio and switched it on. The news about Kraftklub had now been completely changed.  
"It turns out that the German band Kraftklub had been falsely arrested in London yesterday. It seems that the owner of the club they are due to play in, Mr. Farthingdon, has done all of the bad events, and tried to frame Kraftklub..." the news reporter said, "The Metropolitan Police and the British government have now issued an official apology to Kraftklub and all of their fans. An arrest warrent has been made against Mr. Farthingdon, however, the police have been unable to find him. We believe he is now on the run. The Met and Interpol are both searching the country for him as we speak."  
Before, Kraftklub had felt that this couldn't get any worse, but now, thanks to ZM, they were unsure how it could get any better.  
"Wow," Felix said, "Zugezogen Maskulin... I don't know how we will ever repay you both for this..."  
"Nonsense!" Grim said, "You don't have to do anything! We're pleased to do it!"  
"That's right," Testo added.  
But, just at that moment, the door burst open once more, revealing a figure standing in the doorway.  
"Oh for goodness sake," Steffen sighed, "What is it now?"  
It was the owner of the club, Mr. Farthingdon, and he looked very angry indeed.  
"Uh oh," Felix said, as the club owner glared at them.  
"How dare you!" Mr. Farthingdon yelled, "All of you! You've ruined everything for me now!"  
"Hey!" Steffen said, "Don't blame us! It's not our fault!"  
"It is!" Mr. Farthingdon shouted, "It's all your fault! Everything is _your fault_!"  
At that moment, the ghostly white figure reappeared from the ceiling.  
"No, it's your own fault, for stealing from me," the ghost laughed, "Do you even remember me? The guy you stole from? What has happened here today is entirely your fault and no one else's. These two bands here were just helping me in getting my revenge..."  
"No, no no Thomas," Mr. Farthingdon said, and the others realised that they hadn't even asked the ghost for his name in this entire time, "It's me who will be getting my revenge on you! And you as well, 'Kraftklub'! Hahaha!"  
"Huh, but you can't do that!" Felix yelled, "We haven't done anything!"  
"I can do whatever I want," laughed Mr. Farthingdon, pulling out a remote with a huge red button on it, "And now I will make sure that you all remember me! You think I will just let you have me arrested? Hahaha! This remote is attached to a huge bomb! I have set up a huge explosive device inside Buckingham Palace, and when I push this button, it will activate!"  
The Germans all fell silent, unsure of what to do at this point. No one had expected this. Was that real? Or was it a last attempt to shock them once more? Why would this guy want to blow up Buckingham Palace?  
"He's got to be bluffing," Steffen said, breaking the silence, "Seriously. There's no way that is real. No way. It looks like something out of a cartoon!"  
"Really? You want to test me?!" Mr. Farthingdon said, "Do you?!"  
"No, no!" Steffen said quickly.  
"Hahaha, I'll bloody well do it, I don't care," Mr. Farthingdon laughed, but at that moment, the ghost quickly came down from the ceiling and scooped up the remote, rendering it useless.  
"You always were evil, weren't you, James?" the ghost said, as it flew up high to the ceiling, so that the remote could not be retrieved, "You just wait until the police get here! You get sent to jail forever! You idiot!"  
"Haha," Mr. Farthingdon grinned, "The police don't even know that I'm here!"  
"Are you so sure about that?" the ghost laughed, "While you were standing there rambling, I saw Till here take out his phone and dial the number for the Metropolitan Police... so you see, they will be here! And this time, they'll get it right!"  
"Wait, what?!" Mr. Farthingdon yelled as he turned to run, but it was too late, because at that moment, the door was kicked open yet again, and Felix wondered for a brief moment why anyone even bothered to close it at all, seeing as it was kicked open so much. The ghost instantly turned invisible as the police rushed into the room and dragged Mr. Farthingdon away.  
"No! Curses!" Mr. Farthingdon yelled as the police put handcuffs on him, "This is all your fault, Kraftklub!"  
"Thanks to all of you for your work in helping us," one of the officers said to Felix.  
"Uh, ok," Felix said, "But I feel like we didn't really actually do anything?"  
"Nonsense!" the police officer smiled, as the officers left the building and put Mr. Farthingdon into a police car, "Thanks to you, we caught this guy! It's all thanks to you!"  
By this point, Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin were mostly just confused about the whole thing. But at least they were out of trouble, for now. Mr. Farthingdon was taken away and charged for his actions, but that wasn't all, as in Mr. Farthingdon's house the police officers found detailed plans for the attack on Buckingham Palace, and, upon investigating, found and removed the explosive device, which had in fact, been real, from the palace. This of course, meant that the entire United Kingdom were now eternally grateful to both Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin, as they had indirectly prevented Buckingham Palace from most likely being blown up. They didn't know that they had actually just sort of stood there while the ghost had took the remote away. And they didn't need to know. This would be the thing to fix Kraftklub's reputation in the UK. Everything would be perfect from this point onwards. From now on, Kraftklub would be known as the heroes of the United Kingdom.

\---

And when they looked down at the newspaper the next day, they could finally be proud of what they saw. Some positive news about themselves, for a change.  
"Hero band Kraftklub falsely arrested," the newspaper now read, "And saved Buckingham Palace!"  
"Wow!" Felix grinned, "Surprisingly, that actually turned out ok! And now the United Kingdom say that we are heroes! How cool is that?"  
"Um, and what about us?" Grim104 said, "Zugezogen Maskulin aren't mentioned anywhere in this newspaper! And it was my idea to talk to the ghost in the first place, ya know? In fact, we did all of the work! All of it! And you got all of the credit! That sucks!"  
"Hey, you didn't complain about not being in the newspaper when it was all bad stuff about us," Felix laughed, "So that's just too bad!"  
"But it's just kind of, not fair though..." Testo said.  
"Eh, life isn't fair," Karl said, before adding, "Don't you two worry though, we'll make sure that everyone knows the part you played in this, and how little we actually did."  
The two rappers seemed pleased with this. At that moment, Felix looked over to the bar in the club. No one was there, so they could just pour as many drinks as they liked. Well, after all of the drama they had had recently, Felix figured that they deserved a little party.  
"Now then, let's get the beers in here!" Felix said, "Now that we've sorted everything, we deserve a celebration!"  
"Well yes," Steffen grinned, reaching for the television remote, "But first, let's remind ourselves just why we are celebrating."  
And with that he switched the TV on, and flicked to the BBC news channel. A news reporter was, once again, standing outside of Buckingham Palace, the scene of most of the news for the past few days. And the current most important piece of news, the story of how Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin saved Buckingham Palace.  
"It was the owner of the venue who had dumped the Kraftklub items into the river, and who had put one of the band members inside Buckingham Palace," the news reporter said, "In investigating, German rappers Zugezogen Maskulin discovered CCTV footage which secured the release of Kraftklub. Police later found details for an attack on Buckingham Palace at Mr. James Farthingdon's address. The most recent theory is that Mr. Farthingdon wanted to become famous and thought that the best way for it was to attack Buckingham Palace. One of our most historic and highly treasured buildings, a symbol of our nation, was nearly blown up by that evil club owner! But, thanks to the efforts of Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin, the United Kingdom is a peaceful place once again! And Buckingham Palace is saved!"  
"Well, there you go!" Till smiled at Zugezogen Maskulin, "You two get some of the credit after all!"  
"Excellent," Testo said, "Well then, now we can celebrate properly! I say, Champagner für alle!"  
"You did not just drop the name of your own song... did you?" Felix laughed.  
"I did," Testo grinned, "Hey, come on now, you do it all the time!"  
"I do not," Felix smiled, but at that moment, they were interrupted by a familiar ghostly figure dropping down from the ceiling. No one acted surprised, because at this point they really weren't. Technically, this whole thing was in fact the ghost's fault, but for now, both Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin were just glad that they had fixed everything. And besides, now that they were all being celebrated as heroes, maybe they would even thank the ghost for all of the trouble caused. The ghost just looked down at them all, smiling all the while.  
"Hey you guys," he said, "You weren't actually thinking of celebrating without me... were you?"  
"Of... of course not," Steffen said, looking up at the floating figure, "After all, this is all because of you, I guess."  
"Eh, they don't know that I did most of the work here," the ghost grinned, looking at the TV, which was still reporting on Kraftklub's newfound UK fame, "But honestly, I don't mind. Really!"  
And with that, the celebration started.

\---  
  
And so, it was all over. Finally. They had won, they had succeeded where other the bands had failed. They had solved the mystery of the haunted London club and the ghost of Highbury. And the British nation even had a special award for them, for their role in stopping the evil club owner from blowing up Buckingham Palace.  
Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin were standing there, on the lawn of the garden outside Buckingham Palace. There, surrounding them, it was the beefeaters that had arrested Felix Brummer... but this time, they were here to celebrate Kraftklub, not arrest them. Queen Elizabeth stood in front of the German musicians, holding seven medals in her hand. These medals were normally only offered to citizens of the United Kingdom, but, just this once, the British government decided to make an exception.  
"Kraftklub," the Queen said, "Zugezogen Maskulin. These medals are for you, for saving Buckingham Palace from a great evil. You have all made Germany very proud of you, and made the British people very grateful. You have all entered the British history books as true heroes of our nation. Please accept this award on behalf of the United Kingdom."  
"We will," Felix smiled, as he was handed his medal, "Thank you."

\---

But it wasn't the end of their time in the United Kingdom just yet, for there was one more thing that they had to do. The very thing that they had came here to do in the first place.  
"And thank you so much for being a wonderful audience tonight! We love the UK!" Felix smiled at the crowd, who were all cheering. He had been a little nervous about presenting this show in English, but it was all going really well. And, with all that had happened, it was a miracle that the show had not been cancelled. But here they were, in London, for the first time ever. And it was going brilliantly. Perhaps this would be a new dawn of popularity for German language music outside of Germany, starting with Kraftklub, but then including other German bands as well. They would like that very much. The people in the crowd clapped and cheered and waved around various Kraftklub and ZM merchandise. Felix couldn't help but feel especially pleased that this night was going as well as it was.  
"You've all been so great tonight!" Felix grinned, "Fantastic! Amazing! And so, the next song is... Wieder Winter!"  
The crowd cheered again, it seemed that they loved the old stuff just as much as they loved the new stuff. Looking out into the sea of people in front of them, Kraftklub couldn't tell who was German and who was British, all they could tell was that everyone was having a good time. And that was what they loved about being a band.

\---

Kraftklub and Zugezogen Maskulin turned to take one last look at the club which had been the scene of so much trouble, but which had also secured their reputation as heroes in the United Kingdom. Well, they had performed just as they had wanted, and it all had gone really well, they had even made quite a few new British fans. And the fact that they had all personally received medals given to them by the Queen was even better. But Germany was calling them once again. So for now, it was time for them to leave the UK far behind, and to return to Germany. But they all knew that it was an experience that they would never ever forget. And it seemed like the United Kingdom would not forget them either.

Fin.


End file.
